The Lifeguard At The Water Park!
by Oy-with-the-poodles
Summary: Lorelai and Rory go to the water park with Luke and Jess. Rory sees a girl flailing in the water, and then she sees a lifegaurd jump in to rescue the girl! And who should be the lifegaurd, but Tristan Dugrey! Trory! Please R/R! Chapter 2 uploaded!
1. Seeing Tristan

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Gilmore Girls show.

(I am the happy owner of a crush on Jess and Tristan! Hehehe!)

I own nothing pertaining to Gidget.

AN/ Tristan never left. Rory isn't together with Dean. She isn't together with Jess either. This story is set in the summer right after the kiss at Sookie's wedding. Rory never left after the kiss.

Enjoy! =D

"Rory, let's go to the beach!" Lorelai exclaimed walking into the kitchen where Rory sat eating left over pizza for breakfast.

"The beach?" asked her forehead wrinkling.

"I'm bored, and I was watching a Gidget marathon, and she made surfing look so easy that I wanted to go to the beach!" Lorelai smiled.

"Okay. We have nothing else to do, so let's go to the water park in Hartford." Rory responded.

"Why not the beach?" Lorelai asked.

"Sand. Sand in your sandals. Sand in your hair. Plus no beaches in Connecticut!" Rory replied.

"Oh! That water park has a wave pool! Doesn't it?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah." Rory said who had had to do a report on summer time attractions in Hartford. But she had never actually been there.

"Okay. I'll grab the beach bag, and go to Luke's for coffee. You can change, and come pick me up there." Lorelai said.

"It's a plan!" Rory nodded.

Lorelai walked into Luke's a few minutes later.

"Luke! Coffee, and chocolate chip muffins to go please!" Lorelai called strolling up to the counter.

"Okay. Coming right up!" he replied swinging into the kitchen.

Jess walked out of the kitchen to replace Luke's position at the counter.

"What's up Jess?" Lorelai asked trying to make polite conversation.

"Why are you always accusing me of something?" Jess demanded.

"What? Jess, what are you talking about?" Lorelai asked.

"You said 'what's up Jess?' that's just another way of saying 'what crime have you committed lately Jess?" Jess said.

"Jess, that's not what I meant at all!" she said. 

Lorelai really didn't like Jess, but she wanted to like him. She knew Rory liked him. So, she did something she would never normally do.

"Jess do you want to go to the water park with Rory and me?" she asked.

"What!" Jess said incredulously.

Yeah. We're going to the big one in Hartford. Do you and Luke want to come?" Lorelai asked chewing her lower lip.

Just then Luke came out with her order.

"Hey Luke, Lorelai wants to know if we want to go with her and Rory to the water park." Jess said.

Luke glanced at Lorelai and smiled. "Sure."

"What!" Jess exclaimed.

"Good." Lorelai said grinning at Luke.

Luke smiled back in silence.

Jess looked from Luke to Lorelai, and shook his head slowly. "Fine." He said heading upstairs.

Lorelai finally broke the almost eerie silence between them. "Um. Rory's waiting." She said glancing at the running jeep outside.

"Oh. Okay." Luke said pulling himself out of the eye-lock he was now sharing with Lorelai.

Lorelai blushed a deep shade of pink.

"Jess and I will meet you at the entrance to the park." Luke said.

"Okay. Bye." Lorelai replied grabbing her order off the counter, and heading to the jeep.

"Rory, Jess and Luke are coming with us!" Lorelai blurted climbing into the driver's side.

"What! Mom, you know what happened at the wedding! It'll be so awkward! Why did you invite them?" Rory questioned.

"I know you like him! Other wise you wouldn't have kissed him! And I want to like him too!" Lorelai said.

Rory sighed. "Fine."

"Great! You'll see everything will be fine! I brought my bathing suit to change into when we get there." Lorelai said.

"Okay. Let's go." Rory replied.

When they got to the park they bought their tickets, and Lorelai went to change, while Rory waited at the entrance.

Lorelai came out a minute later, and sat down to wait with Rory.

Finally, Luke and Jess arrived.

They headed inside after the guys had bought their tickets.

"So, Luke, Jess, Rory where do you want to go first?" Lorelai questioned.

"Water slides!" Rory and Jess said in unison.

"Then to the water slides we go!" Lorelai announced leading the way.

After an hour of running up steps, and sliding down the huge slides over and over again, they moved on to a new attraction.

This time they went on a raft ride.

After being drenched two times by a waterfall Lorelai had had enough.

"Let's go to the wave pool!" Lorelai said dragging Luke by the hand to the South end of the park, where the wave pool was located.

Rory and Jess followed close behind.

When they got there they jumped into the waves.

Rory noticed a girl flailing in the water on the other side of the pool.

Then she saw a blond lifeguard splash into the water, and pull the girl to safety.

After making sure that she was okay he turned, and happened to lock eyes with Rory.

Rory sucked in her breath sharply.

Could it be?

Yes, that blond hair, and those blue eyes that were locked with hers belonged to Tristan Dugrey.

AN/ Tristan has a job, because his parents and teachers think it will teach him responsibility. It was either a job, or military school. Did you like it? Should I continue? Please send one of those wonderful things called reviews, and let me know! I am open to constructive criticism, but not just rude comments! Please keep all reviews G rated! With no bleeped out with stars, or implied cuss words! Thanks! =D


	2. Jess and Tristan

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to the Gilmore Girls show.

(I do like Jess and Tristan, and I do own pictures of them though!)

AN/ I hope you like this next chapter!

Rory gulped.

What were the chances?

Why was he working here?

She had often wondered how he had dodged going to military school.

This must be the answer.

He had gotten a job.

Tristan smiled widely, and walked to her side of the pool.

"Hey, Gilmore," he nodded.

"Hi, Tristan." Rory said, smiling a little.

Jess took notice immediately.

Frowning, he swam over to Tristan and Rory, "Hello."

Tristan gave him a look of disdain before answering, "And who, may I ask, are you?"

Rory looked from one to the other, getting antsy.

Jess smiled smugly, he threw an arm around Rory's shoulders before replying, "I'm here with Rory."

Rory shrugged his arm off quickly, "Jess, what is it?"

"I just came to see what you were up to." Jess smirked at Tristan.

"Well, that was presumptuous of you." Rory sighed.

She could tell trouble was brewing between Tristan and Jess.

Tristan hopped into the pool, "Do you want to play volleyball, Rory?"

"Don't you have to guard lives?" Rory smiled at him.

Jess frowned.

"Oh, yeah." Tristan said, trying to hide his disappointment.

"Keep your disappointment in check, Dristan. She'll get to play volleyball anyway, with me." Jess said eyeing Tristan triumphantly.

"I'm going to ignore that previous comment, because I have to go take care of my job. Of course, you probably don't know what that is." Tristan replied.

Jess started to raise his fist, but Tristan interrupted, "I'll catch you later, Rory. My shift ends in an hour."

Rory smiled, "Okay. I'll save a game of volleyball for you."

Jess eyed her curiously.

What were these stars in her eyes?  
  


Why was she being so nice to this annoying lifeguard?

Rory sighed romantically.

For some reason, She thought he looked really cute today.

He had been nice, at least to her.

He had an amazing tan, and today his incredible eyes looked especially blue.

Tristan just seemed different to her.

She had always known he was cute, but she was never particularly attracted to him.

Today she saw him in a whole new light.

She couldn't wipe the ever-widening smile off her face, as she played volleyball with Jess.

Rory had never found sports interesting, but with Tristan there, she was actually enjoying volleyball.

She felt as though there were butterflies, racing around in her stomach.

The funny thing was, she didn't mind it at all.

AN/ You like? Please review and let me know! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! =D


End file.
